The Crooked Little Boy
by Staple Queen
Summary: There was once a crooked little boy who lived in a crooked house full of crooked ideas where a crooked little piano was constantly being played, but at which no one ever sat. Meant to be Zemyx, could be viewed as any yaoi pairing from Organization


Disclaimer: I wish I owned KH. However, I do not. :(

I don't exactly know where this came from...well, yes I do, from that nursery rhyme: _There Was Once a Crooked Man_. Yes, well, I should _really_ be working on chapter three of Skyway Avenue since that's so late already, but the plot bunnies came after me. D: I'm sorry.

Anyways, this was _supposed_ to be younger versions of: Zexion as the crooked little boy, Demyx as the un-crooked boy, and Larxene as the crooked little girl, (and I don't know who as the crooked man...) buttttt it could be viewed as any of the organization members, so yeah. :P

Warnings: hinted boyxboy, much over usage of the word 'crooked' (seriously, I'm talking extreme), and death.

Read & Review!

----------

**The Crooked Little Boy**

There was once a crooked little boy who lived alone in a crooked house full of crooked ideas where a crooked little piano was constantly being played, but at which no one ever sat. This crooked house had many crooked rooms that smelled of mostly blood, because once upon a time, there had lived a crooked man. This crooked man was the reason the crooked little boy's un-crooked family was now dead, and the reason that this little boy was so crooked in the first place. After this boy's family had been brought to death by a crooked man, the little boy decided that this crooked man did not deserve his life either; after disposing of the crooked man, the little boy became crooked as well. The smell of death could never be rubbed out of the crooked house.

The crooked little boy once found an un-crooked boy, lying in the street, which he brought home to his crooked house. When the un-crooked boy woke up, he found himself in a crooked house, being watched by a crooked little boy, hearing the sound of a crooked little piano being played. He wanted to speak, wanted to run, wanted to cry, but he couldn't manage to look away from the crooked little boy's crooked-looking eyes.

The un-crooked boy had no home and nobody that had ever even uttered the word 'love' around him, but the un-crooked boy always loved everything, no matter how crooked it was.

In a matter of time, the un-crooked boy came to like the crooked house, with its crooked ideas, and crooked piano at which no one sat. And in time after that, he liked the crooked little boy more than he liked most things.

- x -

There was once two crooked little boys who lived happily together in a crooked house full of crooked ideas where a crooked little piano was constantly being played, but at which no one ever sat. Once upon a time, there was a crooked little girl who invaded their crooked little house, whom the previously un-crooked boy willingly followed out the door. The originally crooked boy begged him to stay, but away he went, after the crooked little girl.

And the crooked little boy was once more left alone, growing even more crooked than before.

So the crooked little boy grabbed a knife, because the crooked little girl and _his_ previously un-crooked boy could not go without punishment.

After this, the crooked boy found himself still as alone, but feeling even more morbid and lonely than before.

The crooked little boy found himself a rope, tying himself a noose, and there the crooked little boy hung, above the bodies of _his_ crooked boy and the crooked little girl that tried to steal him from himself.

- x -

There was once thirteen crooked people who lived in a crooked castle full of crooked ideas where a crooked little piano was constantly being played, but at which no one ever sat.

----------

Yeah, I'm not sure where the piano came from, but...meh.

So, I _tried_ to write something...I dunno, creepy, I guess? Apparently I can't exactly pull that off. D: Ah well.

So, does it suck? Is it decent? Did I use the word 'crooked' enough? xD Review please?


End file.
